Power Outage
by ChaosGarden
Summary: AU. Strait up smut. Ichigo and Grimmjow try to find something to do when the power goes out from a blizzard. What better way to heat up than to have some good time by the fireplace?


**Power Outage**

**I'm writing this on my laptop with 7hrs left of battery life (MacBook Pro promo!). My power has been out for half the day because of this snow storm and here I am, 9pm at night opening up my computer to write up a story to keep me occupied. -laughs- It's one of my shorter oneshots but... heh ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Seriously, I really don't... so don't sue me because I can't give you anything... The amazing Tite Kubo does. But I don't recommend suing him either. Lol**

**Content outline: About 2k words of strait up smut.**

* * *

"The power's been out for the past five hours Grimmjow." Ichigo mumbled, wrapping a blanket around himself by the gas fireplace. "Of all the places the blizzard could hit, it just had to come here and now... and leave us with no fucking electricity!"

Grimmjow let out a low chuckle, the rumble vibrating through Ichigo's chest as the elder male moved in behind the colder individual. "It's not that bad Ichi."

Leaning back into Grimmjow's warmth, the orange haired man leaned his head onto a hard shoulder. "How can it not be that bad Grimm?" Ichigo sighed into the other's ear.

Nuzzling into Ichigo's exposed neckline, Grimmjow inhaled his scent. Dark pink tongue coming out to lap at the smooth flesh, Grimmjow grinned when he heard Ichigo gasp. "We can do other things while we wait out the storm."

He liked the sound of that. Maneuvering his hands underneath the blanket, Grimmjow snaked his way up to Ichigo's chest to play with now hardening nipples underneath a long sleeved shirt. "I could find a way to," he tweaked one, earning a sharp gasp from Ichigo, "make the night pass by faster and keep you warm at the same time."

Moving his body backwards, Ichigo ground up against Grimmjow's groin. "I knew there was a reason why I liked you."

Grimmjow growled at the sensation. "Well you'll fucking love what I'll be doing next."

"Oh really?" Ichigo grinned as he and Grimmjow slowly moved down to the floor using the blanket as a floor covering. Snickering when the blue haired man placed lite kisses along his jaw line, moving down towards the hem, Ichigo began un-doing Grimmjow's own black button up shirt.

Hearing each button popping away from the hole it was paired with made Ichigo that much more eager to rid his lover of the damning cloth that covered his beautiful body. "Why do you always wear these things?"

Pulling away from sucking on his strawberry's flesh, Grimmjow frowned down at his now open shirt. "There's nothing wrong with what I wear."

Ichigo grinned. Grimmjow always had a fancy for looking his best no matter what. Even when they were lounging around at home on a weekend, the elder male always dressed for the best. Albeit it was a little toned down from his working attire. "I need to introduce you to t-shirts."

"I'd rather wear nothing than a quick clothing item."

Ichigo's eyes met heated pools of blue. "I think I like your idea better." Leaning up and capturing Grimmjow's lips in a sensual kiss, Ichigo smiled after breaking away. "You wearing nothing that is."

Grimmjow attacked Ichigo's lips, making the other cry out at the ferocity before pushing back. With his lips still kissing Ichigo, Grimmjow hurridly rid himself of the article of clothing that allowed for Ichigo's wandering hands to race up and down his now exposed sides.

Fingers dipping over hardened rippling muscle, the orange haired male reveled in the feel of Grimmjow's fit masculinity. The man was a _man_. Hard from head to toe; and especially a certain place in between.

Firelight casting an exotic light over the pair, Ichigo moaned when Grimmjow's hand found its way into his pants, caressing him from the inside. Feeling his lover's hand toying with his cock sent jolts of pleasure up and down Ichigo's spine. He just couldn't get enough of Grimmjow.

Pulling off his own shirt, Ichigo had to release the heated kiss which caused the other to growl out at the loss of contact. Ichigo planned on heading back to continue the kiss but it seemed that Grimmjow had other plans.

Gasping when he felt his left nipple being toyed with by Grimmjow's tongue, Ichigo mewled and tugged on blue locks. Grimmjow's hand was still playing with him underneath his boxers. "Grimmjow... ah."

How did he do it? How did Grimmjow always get Ichigo so rilled up and flustered that later on he would practically be begging to be taken?

Bucking his hips, Ichigo tried working himself closer towards orgasm, wanting to feel the rush of ecstasy throughout his body. "Please Grimmjow."

Releasing the reddening nub, the blue haired male began nipping and suckling his way down Ichigo's body. Each twitch, each writhe, was captured by hungry blue eyes and lapped up a greedy tongue. Pulling his hand out of Ichigo's pants, earning a grunt of dissatisfaction from the younger, Grimmjow proceeded to remove them with one swift tug.

Gluttony seemed to be seething within Grimmjow's eyes for he couldn't stop eyeing up Ichigo's body. The young man lay there on the blanket with the dancing orange, yellow and red firelight across his skin. Shadows and highlights were created in a beautifully exotic picture, one which Grimmjow saved in his mind alongside many others.

Lusty brown eyes gazed saucily back towards his own; beckoning Grimmjow to come have a taste of the body they belonged to. "Well?"

Grinning like the predator he was, Grimmjow descnded upon Ichigo's stomach. Kissing down along his hips, biting a certain area that made Ichigo cry out in a painful pleasure, before moving down towards tanned thighs.

Bringing up Ichigo's left leg, Grimmjow tenderly bit into the meaty flesh while his right hand one again found Ichigo's straining erection. Moving slowly from base to tip, Grimmjow sent multiple waves of pleasure through Ichigo from different points on his body. "Oh Grimmjow... so good!"

The sight of Ichigo playing with his own nipples as he continued to tease the writhing body beneath him made Grimmjow swell with appreciation. Only he could send Ichigo into this fit of moaning bliss and it would be only he who would allow the other to feel the joyous sensation brought on by a powerful orgasm.

Moving away from Ichigo's leg to solely focus on a more prominent matter, Grimmjow grinned at Ichigo's parted, panting lips and flushed face. The small moans and gasps were music to his ears, making him work that much harder in bringing Ichigo towards the pivotal edge.

Gripping tightly around the base, pulling up at a slower pace, Grimmjow dipped his head down to Ichigo's weeping member, licking the pearls of pre-cum dripping from the crown. Tongue delving into the slit at he head sent his orange haired lover into a fit of gasping cries.

Replacing his hand with his whole mouth, Grimmjow deep throated Ichigo, pulling in the younger's cock and sucking rapidly as he bobbed his head up and down the smooth shaft. Ichigo was a writhing mess, calling out Grimmjow's name along with the continual 'oo's' and 'aa's'.

When Ichigo began bucking up into the warm heat surrounding his member, Grimmjow took his right hand and toyed with the puckered entrance that was practically begging for something to be put in it. Circling the tight ring of muscle, Grimmjow made his tongue dance around the head of Ichigo's heated member before plunging his index finger deep within the younger's body.

That was all it took for Ichigo to erupt, sending ribbons of milky white into Grimmjow's awaiting mouth.

Swallowing Ichigo's essence, Grimmjow then crwaled up the still twitching body and kissed those gasping lips. Snaking his tongue into Ichigo's mouth, allowing the other to taste himself, Grimmjow's fingers found their way back into the begging entrance of Ichigo's body.

Two moved in and out slowly, stretching the now pliant body they were being thrust into. Icghio meanwhile couldn't stop himself from mewling and gasping from the feeling. First he had a mind blowing blow-job from his lover then erupted from an orgasm that tore through him in a fierce wave.

Over stimulated from Grimmjow's earlier tactics, all the orange haired boy could do was lay there and writhe around in pleasure, waiting for when the older male would take him. Just thinking about Grimmjow's heat being buried deep within him made Ichigo's once limping cock rise again.

"Grimmjow... can you please hurry?" Ichigo panted out, gently caressing the right side of his lover's face. The way Grimmjow towered over him made Ichigo's lustful nature flare out. Wrapping his legs around the blue haired males still clothed waist, Ichigo thrust his hips towards Grimmjow, grinning when his reply was a low rumbling growl. "I can't wait any longer."

Grimmjow arose from his spot leaning over Ichigo's spread out body. "You want it that bad huh?"

Heated brown eyes locked to Grimmjow's bulge. "You know I do."

Hooking a finger into the hem of his pants, Grimmjow pulled the fabric away some, further tempting Ichigo who's eyes followed every movement. "You'll have to work for it this time Ichi."

Grimmjow leaned back on the blanket, spreading his legs, beckoning Ichigo to come over and pleasure him before the real excitement began. When the orange head turned down towards the still clothed prize, Grimmjow ran his hand through the silky tendrils of hair, urging Ichgio onwards.

In a matter of moments Ichigo's tongue was running up and down his length, moving like a snake from base to tip, where the little devil dipped the wagging appendage onto the crown slit where Grimmjow's seed slowly began to leak out of.

The younger's hands found Grimmjow's twin globes and cupped them within warm hands. Massaging them as he gradually took in his lover's larger cock, Ichigo let out a low moan knowing that Grimmjow would feel it run all over his body.

Indeed the older man did. "Shit Ichigo..."

Feeling his hair being tugged on, Ichigo began moving a little faster, lips expertly sealing themselves around Grimmjow's length and creating a vacuum like suction. It was a little known fact between the two that Grimmjow nearly came undone when Ichigo went down on him like he was now. The orange haired boy had a wicked tongue and an even eviler mouth that it was housed in.

Feeling himself nearing the edge, Grimmjow reluctantly pulled Ichigo's mouth off and directed the other to come closer towards himself. He was stunned by what Ichigo did next.

Spreading both his legs on opposite sides of Grimmjow, Ichigo grinned when the other seemed to be caught off guard by the change in positions. Usually Grimmjow was the one who was on top thrusting into Ichigo, but when the younger clambered atop him, he couldn't seem to say no.

Positioning himself above Grimmjow's leaking erection, Ichigo slowly lowered himself onto it, impaling himself on the large appendage. Sucking it deep within his body, feeling his insides stretch to accompany the foreign organ, Ichigo cringed and gasped until he was seated onto Grimmjow's hips. "Fuck it's... it's so big... Grimm!"

Said man was trying his hardest not to just pound away into Ichigo's pliant body but grew impatient, waiting for Ichigo to give him the OK. Moving his hips upwards, starting at a slower pace, Grimmjow rocked himself in and out of his lover, feeling the muscles twitch and clench around his impaling cock. Grunting, Grimmjow nipped alongside Ichigo's collarbone. "Come on Ichi... make some noise."

Sending a precise thrust up towards the orange haired boy's sweet spot, Grimmjow smiled into the glistening flesh underneath his lips. "Grimmjow! There!" Ichigo cried out, circling his arms around Grimmjow's neck and arching his back beautifully.

Bingo.

A maddening dance of thrusts ensued after that. Having Ichigo bonce above him with each motion only amplified the feeling when the two connected down below. Harder and faster, Ichigo continually urged his lover towards their climax. "Harder Grimmjow, I'm not going to fucking break!"

He did just that, amplifying his thrusts, causing Ichigo to cry out in ecstacy when his sweet spot was hit repeatedly in smooth repetition. "Oh god... ah!"

Ichigo cried out in aggrivation when Grimmjow stopped. He was about to yell at the other for halting when he found himself on all fours on the carpet, Grimmjow repositioning himself from behind. Feeling the larger man's cock head pushing past the ring of muscle once more before taking off again, Ichigo clutched the soft blanket underneath him.

With the new angle came another wave of pleasurable sensations. Holding onto Ichigo's hips, Grimmjow pulled the younger back when he thrust forwards. Seeing his smaller lover's flushed face, gasping lips which spewed his name like a mantra, Grimmjow bent over Ichigo and picked up the pace once more- somehow moving faster than before.

Snaking his hand down to Ichigo's now straining member, the blue haired male gripped it and pumped it in time with his thrusts. A few tugs later and he had Ichigo crying out his name, coming once again. "Ohh Fuck! Grimmjow! Yes!"

Walls clamping down around him, Grimmjow couldn't hold back any more and he released his load deep within Ichigo's still writhing body. Grimmjow was not the vocal one when it came to their intimate moments; a more animalistic approach of grunts and moans was his prefered plan of attack. However, when Ichigo made him this crazy, Grimmjow found himself gasping out the other's name. "Ichigo...!"

Biting down on the younger's shoulder, marking him, Grimmjow slowly eased himself out of Ichigo's body. Driblets of semen leaked down Ichigo's still parted thighs. Evidence of their nightly action.

The younger glanced over his shoulder, sending towards his lover a saucy grin that made Grimmjow's already pounding heart thump that much louder. "That was fucking awesome Grimm." He turned around, lay on his back and smirked up at the other. "I think I'm still a little cold though."

Grimmjow licked his lips before sliding up alongside Ichigo's heating body, gearing up for another round- maybe more.

Who kew that snow power outages could be so much fun?

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it :)**

**As a simple author, all I ask is for you to leave a review if you liked this quick oneshot. I'll bake you up a scrumptious little cinnamon pastry as thanks! **

**~ChaosGarden**


End file.
